Le reflet de Narcisse
by MyAngel3
Summary: Narcisse vivra très vieux à condition qu'il ne se voie jamais". Et si Narcisse était une femme ? Une femme engoncée dans la famille Black, vautrée dans le vice et la luxure, menacée par une soeur démente et attirée malgré elle par Lucifer en personne...


_Sang-de-Bourbe, vermines, impurs  
Vous ne souillerez plus nos murs  
Votre sang infect n'emplira plus nos demeures  
Traîtres, vous trépasserez avant l'heure  
Viles créatures, n'approchez pas notre terre noble  
Mais soyez bannis, à jamais, en des lieux opprobres._

L'écusson vert émeraude étincelait dans la lumière du jour, et les lettres gravées à l'encre vermeille semblaient incrustées telle une devise inviolable. La jeune fille jaugea un instant le tissu, le faisant tourner entre ses doigts minces, l'examinant sous tous les angles avec un air sérieux et connaisseur. Puis elle éluda finalement, le sourcil arqué et hautain :

-Il reste une poussière, là. Continue d'astiquer.

Elle jeta le tissu aux pieds d'un minuscule elfe de maison desséché, qui hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment. Il ramassa l'écusson, fit glisser une brosse entre ses mains décharnées, et commença à frotter avec obstination. La jeune fille avait poussé un léger soupir d'exaspération. Une voix féminine et bien timbrée, provenant de l'un des étages inférieurs, résonna entre les murs de la pièce :

-Cissy ! Viens ici tout de suite !

Elle leva les yeux au plafond, une expression teintée d'ennui et d'habitude peinte sur son visage.

-J'arrive, Mère, lança-t-elle platement.

D'un pas lourd et stratégiquement lent, elle sortit de la pièce, puis descendit l'étage desservi par un escalier de bois poli, appuyant nonchalamment ses doigts graciles sur la rembarde patinée. Elle fredonnait vaguement une chanson à l'eau de rose, d'une voix claire et juste, quoique légèrement nasillarde.

La fin de l'automne avait arrimé une lumière pâle, lancinante, presque ouatée, qui filtrait à travers les larges fenêtres à croisillons de la chambre parentale. Plusieurs domestiques s'affairaient autour de deux femmes qui ne cessaient de gesticuler et d'ahaner en tous sens, examinant et se drapant dans diverses étoffes luxueuses. Lorsque la dénommée Cissy apparut dans la pièce, la plus âgée deux femmes se tourna vivement vers elle, d'un air réprobateur :

-Narcissa, enfin, tu es incorrigible. Ca fait quinze fois que je me tue à te répéter de venir essayer ta tenue de soirée ! Je vais finir par me casser la voix...

Elle caressa prestement ses cordes vocales d'un air dramatique. Narcissa battit lentement des paupières, et rétorqua de sa voix cristalline :

-Je donnais des ordres aux elfes... Vous m'avez dit de leur demander d'astiquer le manoir de fond en comble, pour la réception de demain soir.

Sa mère se composa un vague sourire indulgent, et déclara d'une voix calme :

-Fort bien. Maintenant, il est temps d'essayer ta nouvelle robe. La maison de couture Chic Wizard vient de nous l'envoyer ce matin, sur mesure, avec tous les ajustements que nous avons fait la dernière fois au magasin.

Elle se détourna à nouveau, et s'avança d'un pas leste vers l'immense armoire en orme, située au fond de la pièce, dans une alcôve peinte en un doré un peu excessif. Puis, se saisissant des différents tissus à sa portée, elle jeta au passage un rapide coup d'oeil à Bellatrix, son aînée, qui se débattait toujours avec une malheureuse servante.

Le front plissé, la mère de famille chercha la robe des yeux, ses longues boucles fauves et torsadées dansant autour de son visage anguleux. Ses traits étaient racés ; son menton formait un angle strict, sa bouche pincée n'était rendue charnue que par l'illusion du maquillage ; seul son nez droit et étroit, à l'arête parfaite, allongeait légèrement son visage pour lui donner un semblant de finesse qu'il n'avait pas. Ses pommettes hautes et saillantes, encore lisses malgré la quarantaine qui se profilait, venaient parfaire le contour abrupt du visage. Mais le plus surprenant chez cette femme, était le contraste rude entre une carnation pâle, presque opalescente, et le flamboiement de sa chevelure rousse et ardente, qui se mouvait en lourdes ondées enflammées, jusque dans l'ombre de sa jugulaire. Et ses yeux d'un noir intense, impénétrable, brillant de vivacité et d'une lueur scrutatrice presque dérangeante, fusionnaient avec la délicatesse du teint.

Druella Black retourna finalement vers sa cadette, sa robe bleu nuit au col dur ondulant sur ses chevilles, lui donnant des airs de matrone qui ne lui seyaient pas vraiment, mais mettant en valeur les courbes voluptueuses de son corps élancé. Bellatrix avait agrippé une robe rouge vermeille en cachemire, enfonçant ses ongles dans l'étoffe précieuse avec véhémence. Elle l'agitait frénétiquement :

-Ca y'est, j'ai décidé... C'est celle-là que je veux.

Elle l'avait déclaré d'une voix très froide et résignée, nonchalante cependant, ses lèvres formant une moue de dédain. Druella opina, indifférente, respectant le choix judicieux de sa cadette ; Bellatrix était, comme toujours, la seule de la fratrie à ne se faire jamais réprimander. La mère emporta les robes dans un bruissement de tissus rutilants, faisant signe à une jeune servante chétive de la suivre pour faire les derniers points de couture dans la pièce voisine.

Bellatrix fixa un instant le sol avec un sourire éminemment satisfait, pensant sans doute avec alléchement à la soirée qui se profilait ; puis elle leva vers la benjamine son visage à la beauté ardue, aux paupières trop lourdes, aux joues creuses et pâles sans maquillage. Elle rejeta une mèche de ses longs cheveux noirs sur sa nuque, éludant avec une pointe d'ironie :

-Moi, je n'aime pas trop ta robe, Cissy. Tes goûts vestimentaires sont si... platoniques. Tout comme tes amours.

Un pli coléreux se dessina aussitôt entre les minces sourcils de Narcissa, qui siffla entre ses dents :

-Tu peux parler d'amour, Bella. Toi, il est certain que tu n'y connais rien. Tu te contentes de coucheries inutiles.

-Mais voyons, le sexe n'est pas inutile, ma chérie... C'est comme ça que nous venons au monde, tu sais, répliqua Bellatrix avec un air faussement sérieux qui agaça sa cadette. Et puis, ne fais pas ta prude avec moi... J'ai tout découvert sur ces petits secrets que tu caches bien dans ton expression ingénue !

En l'espace de quelques secondes, le visage déjà blafard de Narcissa perdit toutes ses couleurs, ses mains blanches se crispèrent contre le satin rose de sa robe de chambre. Elle hoqueta malgré elle :

-De quoi tu parles ?

Bellatrix la dévisagea un instant, semblant se délecter de cette expression déconcertée et de l'anxiété qui se lisait dans les yeux pâles de sa soeur ; puis lorsqu'elle fut rassasiée de ce spectacle, elle eut un grand rire sonore et aigu, fusant dans l'air comme le tranchant d'une lame, teinté d'une sorte de démence désagréable. Ses yeux s'agrandirent, tandis qu'elle jetait les mots fatidiques :

-Ezéchiel Campbell, fils de Jonas et Tsippora Campbell... Oh, ce sont de proches et respectables amis de la famille, bien sûr... Mais, il y a un détail non négligeable, il me semble... Ah oui, je me souviens ! Ezéchiel est... comment dire... fiancé de longue date à Leona Stuyvesant ? Je me trompe ?

Le teint de Narcissa renvoyait à présent une carnation cadavérique ; elle semblait réellement atteinte d'une maladie mortelle. La déclaration de Bellatrix avait fusé sur elle comme une pluie acide, une averse de grêle, et son épine dorsale fut parcourue d'un long frisson douloureux et lancinant tandis qu'elle articulait d'une voix atone :

-C'est faux. Il ne se passe absolument rien entre Ezéchiel Campbell et moi.

Bellatrix la jaugea avec un sourire empreint de sadisme non dissimulé :

-Oh, vraiment ? Dans ce cas, tout va bien ! Car figure-toi que j'ai entendu Mère énoncer la liste des invités. Les Campbell seront présents demain soir... ainsi que les Stuyvesant.

Narcissa, la mâchoire crispée d'angoisse, les muscles raidis, souffla dans une tentative de menace :

-Et moi, j'en sais assez long sur la liste de tes "clients". Justin Dippett, Connor McFinley, Elijah Emerson... Tous ceux-là seront invités, crois-moi. Si je balançais innocemment deux ou trois noms à Père ?

Bellatrix coupa, nullement impressionnée, une lueur amusée dansant au fond de ses prunelles sombres :

-En parlant de Père, je crois qu'il est revenu du ministère. J'entends sa voix du rez-de-chaussée. Nous devrions peut-être aller le voir, tu ne penses pas ?

Sa soeur cadette parut fort désappointée de l'indifférence réjouie de Bellatrix ; elle entrouvrit la bouche, prête à répliquer, mais la phrase avortée se perdit dans sa gorge sèche et elle opina simplement. Leur père ne tolérait pas que ses filles ne viennent pas continuellement le saluer avec cérémonie. Tandis qu'elles franchissaient l'embrasure de la porte, l'aînée se retourna durant une fraction de seconde, ses cheveux corbeau voltigeant autour de son visage pâle et racé :

-Au moins, les hommes que je mets dans mon lit ne sont pas promis à une autre.

**-----**

Parfois, je me trouve vraiment démoniaque.

**Tu _es_ démoniaque, ma diablesse. C'est ce qui m'excite follement chez toi.**

Voyons, un peu de tenue. 

**Ne joue pas la puritaine, cela ne te va pas du tout. Ne sois surtout pas comme cette Andromeda.**

Je vois que tu évites le mot "Narcissa" avec beaucoup de précaution. Je te rassure, ne prends pas autant de pincettes, le mariage n'est pas pour tout de suite. 

**Oui, tu as raison. Et puis, je profite mieux avec toi... **

Libertin.

**Je te renvoie le compliment, ma jolie. Mais tu peux opiner sur ce point : Narcissa est frigide, avec ses airs de blonde angélique.**

La blondeur n'a rien à voir. Tu n'as qu'à te regarder dans un miroir, Lucifer.

**...**

Et puis, elle n'est pas si frigide qu'elle en a l'air, crois-moi. Comme on dit, ce sont ceux qui disent le moins, qui en font le plus.

**A voir. Je l'imagine mal arriver vers moi avec des sous-vêtements affriolants, comme tu sais si bien le faire...**

Oh, je t'imagine déjà en train de fantasmer. Et pourquoi la verrais-tu en sous-vêtements ? Pour la nuit de noces ? Comment pourrais-tu te marier avec elle !

**C'est en pourparlers.**

En tout cas, je te défends de m'épouser, moi.

**Ca ne risque pas. Très franchement, je te préfère en Vénus plutôt qu'en Junon.**

...

**Tant qu'à faire, ton statut de Déesse du Sexe me convient tout à fait.**

Ce doit être un compliment. Tu prends à ce point ton pied avec moi ?

**Oui, ça n'a rien d'hyperbolique. J'ai hâte d'être à demain soir...**

Dans ce cas, ta Déesse tâchera de ne pas te décevoir. J'espère qu'en retour, tu sauras te montrer généreux.

**Comme toujours.**

... A voir.

**Hein ?**

Tu n'as qu'à cogiter là-dessus. Je te laisse, Narcissa arrive dans le couloir, elle va ouvrir la porte d'une minute à l'autre.

**Comment sais-tu que c'est elle ?**

Elle marche en roulant des hanches. Et crois-moi, ça s'entend à des kilomètres.

**Intéressant... voilà un aspect érotique dans le comportement de ta soeur.**

Si tu le dis. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que si elle n'arrête pas de se mater dans le miroir toutes les cinq secondes, elle finira comme son homologue masculin : coulée, noyée. Et ce sera bien fait.

**Tu souhaites la mort de ta soeur ?!**

... A demain. 


End file.
